Blasphemy's Consequence
by kepchy1000
Summary: Post Eclipse story - New battle between Edward and Jacob's attempts of keeping Bella. Mostly written in Edward and Jacob's POV with slight hints of Bella and other characters. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Blasphemy's Consequence

**Disclaimer:****I own none of the characters in this story, no matter how hard I wish to the stars. ; They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**Blasphemy's Consequence**

EPOV

The sound of Bella breathing was somewhat tempting – addictive. I hadn't lifted my gaze from her face for hours but what seemed to me like seconds. I had come accustomed to waiting since I had changed. It came natural, almost as easy as drinking blood itself. Yet, I was not urged to drinking Bella's blood. She was my love. I could never again walk away from her, never again hurt her the way I did. But I couldn't help but notice how selfish I had become – since I had met her – as to let her stay with me. She seemed so happy, but I knew that it wouldn't be long until her smile would vanish. Her warmth of her skin would disappear from her face. She insisted, I know, but I didn't.

She turned in her sleep and my eyes adjusted from the bleakness of my thoughts. She smiled attentively. I knew she would never admit to me how much I had hurt her when I abandoned her. I could never forgive myself, even though I knew she had.

"Jacob…" she whispered. My eyes dashed to her face, since for the past few minutes they had been locked inside closed eyelids. My mouth dropped animatedly. She had said his name before in her sleep, but not with such emotion. I listened – my attempt of knowing more. This is one of the many times I had craved that I could hear her thoughts – To know the truth. Her sleeping habits helped, though. She always spoke the truth when she slumbered.

"Jacob…" she repeated. "No!" My eyes filled with horror. What could he have done to her for the trigger of the words to follow one another? He was my Blasphemy's consequence, and I was to live with the burden of that _dog_ in her life from now on. I didn't understand how I could have been so stupid, so ignorant about the fact that Bella's life was to be dangerous with or without me in her life. I knew about the fact of the werewolves in La Push. I was there when the treaty between us was made, but I never thought that Bella would become so close to the true leader of the pack: Jacob. I winced at his name. It was too much for me. I knew that Bella cared for him, much more than I had hoped she would but that was my fault alone. If I hadn't had left… Jacob, – I couldn't even think his name without pausing – wouldn't have been there to pick up the pieces. There wouldn't be any. Now, at least, he would drift further away – Yet, I would never dream of wanted Bella hurt if he ever was to; I would rather have him in her life and happy than her life being burdened with sadness without him – as the day of our wedding stalked closer towards us.

"No!" she sighed. Her words hit me too hard. I had never thought of waking Bella before, but if she didn't want something to be said, or what may have been done, I would make sure it wouldn't happen.

I slid my arm from beneath her, letting her sink further down into her bed. I brought my hard up to her face and began to trace her lip, over and over again. The blood gushed up to her skin. _How sweet,_ I thought, _she even blushes unconscious. _

"Bella…" I breathed. She winced; my word had obviously woken her. "Bella, you awake?"

"Mmm… Edward?" she questioned and her eyes flashed open, searching her room in an attempt of finding me. Oblivious to her that I was by her side, it was obvious that she would not succeed, so I took her face with both hands and pivoted it round to face mine. Her body relaxed into mine, an attempt to keep me there with her, but now she was up, it was my turn to be civil – for once. I brought my lips down to hers, gently at first, but I could feel her urgency for more. Her hands lifted mine from her face and her fingers entwined in mine. Her mouth widened. She seemed way too perfect, not in the slightest sense a reality, but I knew she was. Deep inside of me, I knew that she was to be mine, forever, as long as forever between us was – her version of forever (which was not intended to be exaggerated), or mine (which was).

I pulled away and her lips fell into a pout. I chuckled to myself much too aware of the fact that if I hadn't, she probably would've exploded with the lack of oxygen.

"You know, you should thank me for keeping you alive!"

"That's the one thing I don't want you to do." She trailed.

"Not yet," I grimaced, "We still have a few more days until then, my love."

"I know but…"

My mind trailed onto the thoughts of a person, if I could say that, who was quickly closing in on Bella's house.

"I have to go," I interrupted her, but she seemed to understand. She rolled her eyes and slumped out of her bed, still half asleep. I couldn't help but smile. I followed her to the door and pressed my arm across her chest. I avoided her eyes, which were full of curiosity.

"No matter what," I groaned, "don't let yourself be forced into any situation." Her lips pierced. I brushed her forehead with mine, flickering the few looks I could without imagining her with _him_.

And at that, I fled.

JPOV

The wind beat against my skin. I wasn't as fast as when I'm in wolf form, but I was fast enough. I had been patrolling that night, so I though it would be faster to run rather than return home and collect the car. I know she knows how I feel, but I have to explain to her that she had options – me. I had spoken with her before, but after she had agreed to marry the leech, it had been more than tense. Uncomfortable, even. Too much for me to handle. But I always had felt the same, no matter what she said, I knew she loved me too. No matter how hard she clung to her bloodsucker, she knew she loved me, much more than she was conscious of. I had to try again. I rounded the corner of her street. He had been there, recently, I could smell it but I didn't falter. I sped up to her house and paused. Her window was above the door to the right. I gulped and clenched my fists. It would be hard, I know but it was the time. I had to act now before it was too late. I would do the unthinkable, right now.

I heard the water spray from her shower. Well, I couldn't go in there now, as much as I wanted to. She had just bought herself a few minutes of time, whether she knew or not. _She couldn't be that clever to keep me out_ I thought to myself, while I smirked. At least, I didn't think she was, but who could have known how smart she could have become.

If she didn't know right now, I would have to buy her some more time no matter how much she protested.

**

* * *

So there's chapter one. ; Do you love it? Do you hate it? Please review and tell me. It's my first attempt at Fanfiction, and I'm not sure how it'll turn out… I thought I would carry on the story of Eclipse but by assuming that after the book, Jacob returns home. I would like to know if anyone would like me to carry on the story. ****Just to tell you, Jacob's going to do something out of the ordinary; something that you wouldn't he would be capable in thinking of. ; Please don't be too harsh, I try my best…**


	2. Connections

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I own nothing to do with Twilight. They're owned by the almighty Stephenie Meyer. **

**Connections**

JPOV

I paced up and down Bella's front porch. I knew someone would come and investigate soon enough – this town is small enough for everybody to know everything – so I decided that once Bella finished her shower I would knock. It actually took much longer than that for me to pluck up the courage, though I had no idea how long that was. I sat down on the step, leaning against her door and closed my eyes. My mind drifted into a heavy and unsteady pulse, and with that, I was asleep. The dream I had, was not as I had planned this story to be like;

I was in the clearing, where I had been with Edward and Bella in the tent. It was just her and I this time. Her face was broken, as if she had lost the dearest thing in her life.

"Jacob…" she whispered, in between sobs. I smiled and started to stride up to her, but this time, I could not. I was being held back, against my will but I new Bella needed me. I pulled harder and growled. She heard that, but she couldn't see me.

"No!" I growled, straining my body further forward. The force that had been pulling me loosened. Bella jerked around, frantically searching for what she could not yet see. Then her eyes met mine.

With one last aimless heave I flew, towards Bella, but so fast that I could not see her anymore. Her image had disappeared but I was still hurtling forward, afraid of loosing her.

"No!" she shrieked, in the same urgency as my word had been before, but higher pitched and much more helplessly.

Her voice came from the north, the path that I was aiming for. And there she was, inches from my body, with less than a second from being trampled, but before she did, my head yanked backwards. Not painfully, but shockingly. It hit the floor with a thud.

"OW!" There was a screech. "Oh my god Jake, you broke my foot!"

My eyes darted open and I instantly lifted my head from the 'ground'. There was Bella, in her lounge, hopping up and down with her good foot.

"Bella, calm down," I soothed, "Are you ok?"

"No dammit, you crushed my foot!"

"Bella, Bella. Let me see."

Her fragile eyes glared down at me. I stood up from the porch and widened the door fully, sweeping her feet from the floor co-ordinately. I caught her head before it swung too far. Her breathing was fast and uneasy.

"Sorry, Bells, I fell asleep." I countered, swooping her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter. "You should really check who's leaning on your door before opening it." I chuckled.

"Usually," she muttered, "the person who sleeps on other people's door steps aren't as strong as you."

I smiled at this.

"How many times do you have to injure me, eh Jacob?" She questioned as I slid her boot from her foot.

"As I seem to recall – I hadn't on any occasion – intended to hurt you." I whimpered. "I don't think its broken Bella, just bruised."

"Yeah, thanks Jake."

"However I can make myself of service." I leaned in closer and her eyes darted for a distraction. "You just need to ask…"

The phone rung and my eyes rolled. She laughed and pushed me out the way. I lifted her of the counter and she hobbled to answer the phone.

"Hello?" the one word that she was able to muster from her mouth.

"Oh, right. Tell him to come pick me up. I don't think I can drive today…" She turned to meet my gaze as a stared with curiosity. "I'll tell you later, OK? Bye, Alice."

She dropped the phone into its place holder and clung to the wall.

"You'd better go. Edward's coming round. We've got some… arrangements to consider." She uttered. My face fell, much too aware of what they would be.

"You don't have to go through with it, you know." I hazed.

"Oh, I do. I love _him _Jacob."

"You love me too, remember? You said it to me." I winced as I remembered the moment to soon after our kiss, when she agreed to marry that parasite.

"Not nearly enough to change anything."

I flinched and edged towards her. Her fists clenched as her eyes converted from the uneasy gleam she had that second before, to a scowl.

"He's coming, Jake. Please go."

I in front on her now, inches away. "I will be fighting, until your heart stops beating. Maybe even after. I constantly spay you with deodorant?" I grinned.

"Goodbye Jake. See you later." She spoke, sourly.

I turned on my heels and headed for the door. Whilst opening it, I turned to meet her silent eyes. She smiled and shook her head with amusement. I couldn't help but join in. At least she had time to think about it. I didn't to act too rash, yet.

I slid the door in its place and jogged home.

**Ok. Not as exciting, but I want to keep my Edward fans as I am one myself but have nothing against Jacob. I want to have a little fun with Alice and the Wedding arrangements but I don't know what to do. I would come up with something but I thought that you guys may want to have a part in my story… Please review and say any things that you would want Alice to do. Thank you everybody:)**


End file.
